Cómo perder a un hombre en diez días
by Muselina Black
Summary: Angelina no estaba pensando cuando hizo esa estúpida apuesta con George, pero no está dispuesta a perderla. Aunque su amigo la confunda más de lo normal. Esta historia participa en el reto "Como en las películas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece._

 _ _Esta historia participa en el reto "Como en las películas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_._

 _Mi película, obviamente, era_ Cómo perder a un hombre en diez días _. No tomé la trama literal (que eso lo tengo reservado para otro fic más adelante), pero saqué la idea de la apuesta y básicamente eso. Se me vino el tiempo encima, así que no es exactamente la historia que quería escribir. Pero bueno, espero que la disfruten._

 **Cómo perder a un hombre en diez días**

 **I. La apuesta**

 _Callejón Diagon, Londres. 15 de marzo de 2002_

—¿George? ¿Estás? —gritó Angelina entrando a la bodega de Sortilegios Weasley. Verity, la cajera, le había indicado que su amigo estaba adentro, pero con el desastre de cajas que había en la habitación, era imposible verlo.

—¡Un segundo!

La voz del joven provenía de unas cajas y fue seguida de una pequeña explosión. Angelina suspiró. Con George, era siempre lo mismo. Unos momentos después, el chico salió detrás de las cajas, seguido por Lee Jordan, que llevaba un par de años como socio de su mejor amigo. Tenía una habilidad increíble para el marketing y el negocio iba viento en popa.

—Lee, no sabía que estabas aquí.

—George dijo que tenía algo que mostrarme. Una nueva broma.

—¿Una nueva broma que involucra explosiones? ¿Otra? —preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

—Creo que algo falló —dijo George con una sonrisa. El cuello de su camisa estaba ennegrecido y tenía algo de polvo en la nariz—. ¿A qué debemos tu visita, Angelina querida?

—No puedo creerlo. ¿De nuevo se te olvidó que habíamos quedado en vernos con el resto del equipo? Eres imposible, George Weasley.

—Aun así me amas, ¿no?

—Como a un golpe de bludger —replicó ella, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al hacerlo. Con todas sus tonterías, George era un buen chico y era imposible no quererlo aunque fuera un poco—. Si quieres venir con nosotros, bienvenido, Lee.

—No puedo. Quedé con Demelza.

—¿Demelza? —Angelina arrugó la nariz. En las últimas semanas había estado bastante ocupada, pero no recordaba haber escuchado que su amigo estuviera saliendo con nadie—. Espera, ¿Demelza Robins?

—¿Cuántas Demelzas conoces? —se burló Lee—. Pero sí, ella. Es algo reciente.

—Ya. Asumo que no va a ir a la reunión del equipo, entonces —dijo Angelina—. Por cierto, George, vamos tarde. Quedamos a las seis en el Caldero Chorreante. Son las siete y media.

—No puedes echarme la culpa de eso, ¿no acabas de llegar?

—No es el punto, George. ¿De verdad piensas ir así? —añadió, señalando las manchas en la camisa a cuadros que llevaba el joven—. Por Merlín, si fueras más cochino serías un cerdo —añadió apuntándolo con su varita.

—¡Oye! —protestó el chico mientras las manchas desaparecían de su rostro y camisa—. No es necesario ser ofensiva.

—Bueno, yo tengo que irme —dijo Lee mirando su reloj de pulsera—. Un gusto, Angelina. A ver si te apareces más seguido.

—No es culpa mía haber estado en plena temporada de Quidditch. Además, ahora viene el mundial y me tocará ir a Egipto.

—Bueno, habrá que coordinar —dijo Lee, despidiéndose con la mano antes de desaparecer por la puerta hacia la tienda.

—¿Vamos? —dijo George.

—Claro. Por cierto, Katie y Oliver han discutido. De nuevo. Así que no se hablan.

—¿Otra vez?

La relación entre Oliver y Katie era tan tempestuosa que sus amigos normalmente no sabían si estaban juntos o no. Aunque sus peleas nunca duraban demasiado, por lo que en general era irrelevante. Ambos habían confirmado que asistirían esa noche, así que Angelina estaba segura de que les esperaba una tarde divertida.

—Sí. Parece que Katie dijo algo del Puddlemere que a Oliver le sentó fatal. Y ya sabes cómo se pone con esas cosas.

Los dos se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante por el callejón Diagon. En los últimos cuatro años, el lugar había vuelto a lo que había sido antes de la guerra. Las tiendas que habían cerrado habían vuelto a abrir, y la gente no tenía miedo de caminar por las calles. Las cosas se volvían a sentir normales después de mucho tiempo.

El Caldero Chorreante estaba recién renovado. Después de la guerra, Hannah Abbott lo había comprado —Tom había decidido retirarse e irse a vivir a Gales— y lo había transformado en un pub más moderno y juvenil. El resto del equipo estaba ahí, sentados en una de las mesas más grandes. Harry sonreía con una botella de cerveza en la mano, con un brazo rodeando la espalda de Ginny que hablaba con Dean Thomas. Ron y Hermione estaban tomados de la mano, discutiendo con Oliver. Katie estaba al otro lado de la mesa, hablando con Alicia y una chica de pelo rizado a la que Angelina reconoció como Gemma Farley, su novia.

George y ella se acomodaron junto a las chicas, pidiendo unas cervezas de mantequilla para ambos.

—¿Cómo va todo en la tienda? —preguntó Gemma con una sonrisa. George se lanzó a hablar sobre los productos más vendidos y otras cosas, mientras Alicia y Katie se dirigieron a Angelina.

—¿Vas al mundial en Egipto? —preguntó Katie.

—Sí, me toca cubrirlo. Ojalá que no me manden al fotógrafo de las clasificatorias, qué tipo más desagradable.

—¿El que te dijo que te veías más guapa con el pelo suelo?

—El mismo. Hice un reclamo en la oficina de recursos humanos, pero sigue trabajando —dijo Angelina, dando un largo sorbo a su cerveza.

—¿Y tu vida amorosa? No hemos sabido nada de ti en semanas —dijo Katie, que tenía una copa de vino de elfos delante y cada cierto rato le echaba una mirada furibunda a Oliver, al otro lado de la mesa—. Yo creo que me tomaré un tiempo sin relaciones, para encontrarme a mí misma y esas cosas.

Angelina puso los ojos en blanco. Era al menos la décima vez que escuchaba a su amiga decir eso y no estaba más cerca de creerle que la primera vez. Tarde o temprano Oliver iba a admitir que se había portado como un estúpido y ella caería en sus brazos otra vez. Así funcionaban desde que Angelina tenía memoria.

—No. Estaba pensando en comprarme un gato —espetó Angelina. Lo cierto era que llevaba meses sin salir en una cita. Lo que había empezado como una sequía temporal se había transformado en una temporada larguísima.

—No seas sosa —dijo Alicia—. El día menos pensado encuentras a alguien que te haga feliz y ya verás.

—Sólo porque tú estás en una relación decente, no quiere decir que todas tengamos esperanzas. Además, ya sabes cómo son los hombres. O no —dijo Angelina con una sonrisa burlona, a la que su amiga respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué estás diciendo de mi género? —George se metió en la conversación

—Que son un desastre. Todos y cada uno —respondió la chica—. Es por eso que es imposible tener una relación estable, todos le tienen pavor al compromiso.

—O tú eres una amargada controladora —espetó George.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que a lo mejor el problema no son los hombres, querida. Eres tú.

—Seguro. ¿Y cuál es tu excusa?

—¿La mía? —George arrugó la nariz.

—También estás soltero. Hace bastante tiempo, añadiría yo —dijo Angelina dando un último sorbo a su cerveza—. Pero claro, siempre estás bienvenido a darme consejos sobre mi vida amorosa.

—Estoy soltero porque quiero.

—Seguro —Angelina soltó una carcajada burlona—. Porque quieres y no porque ninguna chica con dos dedos de frente te daría la hora, ¿no?

—¿Quieres apostar? En diez días puedo tener a cualquier chica comiendo de la palma de mi mano —espetó George—. Seguro que tú no eres capaz de conquistar a un hombre en diez días.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Pero qué ganaría con esto?

George lo pensó por unos momentos.

—¿Cien galeones?

—Hecho —dijo Angelina, tendiéndole la mano—. De aquí a diez días habré conquistado a un hombre decente.

—Eso si yo no enamoro a una chica antes —respondió George estrechándosela con una sonrisa.

Katie soltó un gruñido exasperado y se levantó para dirigirse al baño. Unos momentos más tarde, Oliver hacía lo mismo, mascullando algo que nadie entendió.

—Dos semanas —comentó Dean.

—Debe ser una especie de récord o algo —dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

-o-

 **II. Las víctimas**

Angelina y George empezaron a examinar la barra. Habían acordado que cada uno elegiría al objetivo del otro. Con los ojos entornados, Angelina hizo un repaso de las chicas que estaban ahí. Una pelirroja con el pelo alborotado le llamó la atención en un primer momento, pero unos momentos más tarde, un chico alto apareció a su lado y la pelirroja lo besó de lleno en los labios.

Descartada.

La siguiente era una chica mona, con el cabello largo y liso. Pero no parecía ser del tipo de George. Aunque Angelina no estaba segura de que su amigo tuviera un tipo.

No, ella tampoco.

La tercera chica en la que Angelina se fijó fue una chica de pelo negro y rizado. Tenía una sonrisa enorme y parecía estar pasándoselo de lo más bien en su grupo de amigas. Seguro que tenía cosas mejores que hacer en su vida que liarse con el tonto de George.

Angelina sonrió.

—¿Ya has elegido? —preguntó George.

—Creo que sí. ¿Tú?

—Sí. A ése —dijo el joven apuntando a un hombre alto y guapo en el bar. La joven reconoció a un jugador de Quidditch de los Tornados Sebastian Daley—. Totalmente afuera de tu alcance.

Angelina le golpeó el hombro. Aunque no podía evitar pensar que tenía razón. Daley se había graduado de Hogwarts unos años antes que ellos y había iniciado una carrera buenísima en el Quidditch nacional.

—Vamos, ¿a quién has elegido tú?

Angelina estuvo tentada a decirle que había elegido a Millicent Bulstrode, sólo por joder. Pero la verdad era que estaba segura de que la chica de pelo rizado no iba a darle la hora a George. Sería divertido verlo humillarse en público.

—A ella —dijo apuntando a la chica, rodeada de sus amigas.

—No me vas a hacer acercarme a ella cuando están todas sus amigas alrededor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te dan miedo?

—No. Pero son muchas.

—Bueno, puedes rendirte ahora.

—Nunca. ¿Y tú?

—Ya quisieras —respondió Angelina, levantándose de la mesa. Su amigo la imitó inmediatamente y los dos se miraron a los ojos, como desafiando al otro a echar un pie atrás. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos lo hizo.

Angelina cuadró los hombros y se dirigió a la barra, donde una chica mezclaba cócteles para los parroquianos. Daley estaba apoyado en la barra, con un vaso de whisky de fuego vacío frente a él. La chica se ajustó la ropa antes de sentarse en la silla alta junto a la del joven.

—Patricia, ¿me das un whisky de fuego por favor? —dijo en un tono de voz más alto de lo necesario. Lo suficiente para que el chico a su lado se fijara en ella. Angelina lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, esperando que su sonrisa le pareciera encantadora. O al menos que la viera guapa.

—¿Quieres un autógrafo? —preguntó él, inmediatamente. Seguro que no era primera vez que una fan lo acosaba en un bar.

—No particularmente. ¿Pero podría interesarte en otro vaso de whisky? Parece que lo necesitas —dijo ella, bajando el tono de voz para obligarlo a acercarse a ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él alzando una ceja.

—Te estoy invitando a un whisky de fuego…

—Daley. Sebastian.

—Por supuesto. Yo soy Angelina Johnson, por cierto.

—¿La del _Profeta_?

—La misma.

—¿Necesitas una entrevista? Porque para eso tengo un agente.

Angelina tuvo que reprimir el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Qué desconfiado era ese hombre, por Morgana.

—Tengo estándares profesionales, Daley. Esta noche no estoy de turno —respondió—. ¿Quieres o no un whisky?

El jugador de Quidditch pareció pensarlo por unos momentos, mientras Angelina sentía su mirada recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

—Vale, Angelina Johnson.

La joven miró de reojo a George, que se había acercado al grupo de chicas y estaba hablando con la joven de cabello rizado. La chica estaba sonriendo y parecía divertida ante algo que George había dicho.

Tenía que avanzar más en su juego. Patricia les había servido a ambos sendos vasos de whisky. Daley levantó el suyo y ella lo imitó.

—Salud —dijo él. Tenía los ojos muy oscuros y el cabello color miel. Era un colorido poco común.

Era guapo.

Era jodidamente guapo.

Angelina le sonrió. No sabía muy bien cómo seguir la conversación, eso de seducir nunca se le había dado bien. Pero no iba a dejarse ganar por el idiota de George Weasley.

—Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Angelina? —preguntó él.

—Lo habitual, quedé con el resto del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

—¿Siguen viéndose? —inquirió él con una ceja levantada—. Nunca jugué por Slytherin, la verdad. Ni idea si ellos también lo hacen de vez en cuando.

—Siempre me pregunté por qué no jugabas en Hogwarts. No recuerdo haberte visto nunca en un juego.

—La verdad es que es porque Adrian y yo nos llevábamos fatal. Y ya sabes que él era muy de elegir a sus amigos, aunque no fueran los mejores.

—Nunca supe cómo Bole y Derrick encontraban su camino al campo de Quidditch —bromeó Angelina.

Ante su sorpresa, el joven soltó una carcajada.

—Ni tú ni nadie. Con mis amigos teníamos una apuesta constante de cuál de esos se perdía más seguido al llegar a clases. Pero eran amigos de Adrian y eso es lo que contaban —comentó, dándole un sorbo al vaso de whisky—. Pero, sí, por eso nunca jugué en Hogwarts. Pero todos los veranos participaba en los juveniles de los Tornados, así que algo logré con eso.

—Ya veo. Al menos has logrado hacer algo con tu vida.

—Y tú también. Eres buena reportera. No te centras en las tonterías de chismes que otros periodistas consideran.

—Se lo dejo a Corazón de Bruja —bromeó ella—. Parkinson es mucho mejor cotilla que yo.

Daley volvió a reír. Y Angelina tuvo la sensación de que se había acercado un poco más a ella. Sus ojos oscuros estaban clavados en ella y se fijó en que se humedecía ligeramente los labios. De reojo, vio a George con una mano en la cintura de la chica de pelo rizado —tenía que preguntarle cómo se llamaba— y sintió una punzada de orgullo. De un trago se acabó el poco whisky que quedaban en su vaso y se acercó al oído de Daley.

—¿No te parece que podríamos llevar esta conversación a un lugar más íntimo?

 **III. Primer round**

Daley se había ido esa mañana después del desayuno. Él mismo lo había preparado en la diminuta cocina del departamento de Angelina. La joven se había despedido de él en la puerta, después de acordar verse esa misma noche para cenar.

George Weasley podía decir lo que quisiera, pero en esto se había equivocado medio a medio. Angelina era perfectamente capaz de seducir a quién se le viniera en gana. De pronto, se sentía mejor consigo misma.

Y el sexo no había estado mal tampoco.

Después de ducharse y vestirse, la joven salió en dirección a Sortilegios Weasleys. Verity estaba en la caja, atendiendo a un par de niños que eran demasiado jóvenes para ir a Hogwarts.

—Hola, Verity. ¿Está George?

—No. Me avisó esta mañana que se atrasaría un par de horas.

Angelina arrugó el ceño. ¿Se habría llevado a la chica a casa o algo así? Por algún motivo, la idea le resultaba fatal.

—Vale, si pasa por aquí dile que vine.

Era sábado y no había quedado con Daley hasta esa noche, por lo que aún tenía un par de horas. Decidió que lo mejor era irse a tomar algo a Florean Fortescue. Su sobrina nieta, Florence, era quien lo llevaba después de la guerra y seguía manteniendo los mismos elementos que habían hecho de la heladería un lugar tan popular.

Sin pensarlo un momento, la joven pidió un sorbete de calabaza. Era su preferido sobre todos los demás, y siempre lo pedía. El de Florean Fortescue era el mejor con diferencia. Con la copa de helado, fue a sentarse en una de las mesas de la terraza, de fierro y pintadas blancas.

—¿Angelina? —George saltó de la calle a la terraza de Florean Fortescue y se sentó en la silla frente a ella—. Te vi escabullirte anoche con el chico ese, Daley.

—¿Y? —ella alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué pasó con Ricitos?

— _Ricitos_ se llama Zara Valli y quedamos esta noche. No pudo resistirse a mi magnetismo animal. ¿Y tú? Supongo que no esperas que crea que Daley cayó perdidamente enamorado de tus encantos después de una noche.

—¿Tan raro sería?

—Virtualmente imposible —respondió él con una mueca—. ¿No has quedado con él?

—Sí, para esta noche.

—Espero que se dé cuenta de que estás loca y arranque a perderse, como una persona racional —se burló George, ganándose una patada por debajo de la mesa—. No seas así, estoy siendo solidario con mi compañero de género.

—Eres un imbécil, George. Un completo imbécil —bufó Angelina, levantándose de su mesa y saliendo del local sin mirar atrás.

Por mucho que intentara aparentar que no era así, las palabras de George siempre hacían mella en ella. Era casi como si él supiera exactamente qué decir para enfurecerla más allá de lo racional.

Al pasar frente a Madame Malkin's, Angelina vio una túnica en el escaparate. Llevaba siglos sin comprarse ropa bonita y ese tono de azul claro combinaba perfectamente con su piel. Entró a la tienda y se la probó.

—Querida, te queda estupendamente —la alabó Madame Malkin mientras Angelina se miraba en el espejo.

—Es una pena que no tenga ocasiones para ponérmela —dijo la muchacha, admirando el corte de la falda, que estaba bordada con mostacillas. Una capa de tela más liviana caía desde sus omóplatos hasta la cadera.

De verdad era una túnica preciosa.

—Querida, no necesitas una ocasión para usar esta túnica. La túnica es una oportunidad en sí misma.

Angelina alzó una ceja escéptica, pero de todas formas la compró. Era demasiado bonita para dejarla pasar y no todos los días se encontraba una túnica que le quedara tan bien.

Miró la hora en su reloj. En unas horas sería el momento de arreglarse, pero podía echarse unos minutos tirada en el sofá de su departamento. Sin embargo, una vez ahí se encontró con que Katie la estaba esperando en la puerta.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó su amiga, que tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la voz ronca—. Llevo horas esperándote.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Angelina mientras abría la puerta y la dejaba pasar primero—. Te ves… fatal.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo Katie sin anestesia. Angelina dejó caer su cartera y las bolsas que cargaba.

—¿Y de quién es?

—¿De quién va a ser? ¡De Oliver, por supuesto! —protestó Katie—. Me hice una prueba esta mañana, cuando él se fue. Pero llevo unas semanas sospechando.

—Asumo que él no sabe.

—Por supuesto que no. Y acaban de ofrecerle ir a jugar a Praga —dijo Katie echándose sobre el sofá—. No puedo hacerle esto.

Angelina se sentó junto a ella y acarició el hombro de su amiga. No sabía qué decirle, porque nunca había estado en una situación ni remotamente parecida. Pero lo que Katie y Oliver necesitaban era comunicarse. Y por más que se lo dijera, Katie llevaba años sin hacerle caso.

—¿Quieres quedártelo? —preguntó.

—Vas a creer que soy una estúpida —musitó Katie—. Pero sí, quiero quedármelo. Quiero tener a este bebé.

—En ese caso, necesitas hablar con Oliver. Que es un idiota, pero, aunque no lo creas, te quiere. Si me preguntas a mí, los dos deberían hacerse las cosas más fáciles el uno al otro.

—¿Segura?

—Oye, tú eres la que vino a hacerle preguntas a la perpetuamente soltera —bromeó Angelina, esperando que eso sirviera para aliviar la tensión del ambiente—. Pero ya que estás aquí, puedes ayudarme a arreglarme para la cita.

—¿Cita?

—Oh, cierto. Anoche te liaste con Oliver. George y yo hicimos una apuesta, el que lograra enamorar a una persona elegida por el otro en diez días, gana.

—Por Morgana. Eso suena a una pésima idea. ¿A quién eligió George?

—A Sebastian Daley.

—¿El de los Tornados?

—El mismo.

—Está buenísimo.

—Como digas que está afuera de mi alcance, te mato —gruñó Angelina—. No tengo ni idea de qué ponerme para esta noche.

—Deja ver qué puedo hacer por ti —respondió Katie, que parecía más calmada, dirigiéndose al clóset de su amiga.

 **IV. Segundo round**

La cita había sido un éxito rotundo. Para empezar, Daley la había llevado a una galería de arte nueva en el Callejón Diagon, propiedad de una chica de Slytherin a la que Angelina apenas conocía. Después habían ido por tragos a un bar nuevo y muy exclusivo, y habían terminado con una cena en un restaurant abierto por una bruja francesa.

Angelina no se lo había llevado a casa esa noche, aunque ganas no le habían faltado. Pero Katie estaba alojando en su departamento —al parecer no había querido irse a su hogar esa noche— y había que mantenerlo interesado o algo así.

Daley parecía estar interesado, por cierto. Y ella tenía que reconocer que el chico ciertamente era más de lo que aparecía a simple vista. En la galería de arte le había explicado el contexto detrás de las fotografías que estaban en exhibición. Y durante la cena le había hablado de sus viajes por la India. Si tenía que ser sincera, Angelina se había imaginado que el chico era un tanto soso, pero la verdad era que Daley era interesante y se podía hablar de muchos temas con él.

Por suerte para ella, George había elegido a alguien semi decente. Alguien que le había dicho que quería verla de nuevo, al día siguiente.

—¿Angelina? —Katie había dormido junto a ella en la cama de su habitación, pero se había levantado primero—. George está aquí. Dice que quiere hablar contigo.

—Hazlo pasar. —La chica se incorporó en la cama y cogió su bata, que se puso mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del departamento—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Venía a saludarte, querida. Y a contarte que mi cita con la guapa Zara Valli fue de maravillas.

—Y que te la llevaste a la cama, seguro —bufó la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por quién me tomas? No soy un _cualquiero_ —dijo George riendo y sentándose en el sofá de la pequeña salita de Angelina. La chica se dejó caer —. Eso es después de la tercera cita. ¿Qué diría mi madre?

Angelina tenía una ligera idea de las cosas que podía decir Molly Weasley. O no tan ligera, porque llevaba años yendo de visita a la casa de los Weasley.

—¿Y habrá tercera cita?

—Ustedes dos son imposibles —comentó Katie, saliendo de la cocina con sendas tazas de té para sus amigos—. De verdad. Menuda estupidez de apuesta han hecho, de verdad.

—No importa. Yo voy a ganar.

—Seguro que sí, chico —replicó Angelina con una mueca—. Disculpa que te lo diga, pero creo que estoy a medio paso de que Daley me invite a conocer a su madre.

—¿En serio? —inquirió él, arqueando las cejas—. Eso no lo creeré hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos.

—¿Qué estás proponiendo?

—No sé. Algo así como una cita doble. Para que podamos ver el alcance de nuestro poder de seducción.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿El miércoles o algo así? Tendré que consultarlo con Sebastian, por supuesto. Es un hombre ocupado, a diferencia de _otros_ —dijo con retintín.

—De verdad son idiotas. Idiotas —dijo Katie, que parecía cabreada—. Esto va a terminar mal, se los digo yo.

—¿No tienes que hablar con Oliver de algo importante? —preguntó Angelina.

—Mierda. Eso —Katie dejó su taza sobre la mesita de centro y cogió sus cosas.

—¿Algo importante? —George alzó una ceja.

—No es asunto tuyo, George. ¿El martes, entonces?

—El martes, querida —dijo él antes de desaparecerse.

Angelina se miró al espejo y sonrió. Aunque sonara presumida, se veía de lo más bien. Seguro que Sebastian caía rendido a sus pies con ese atuendo. Gracias a Circe por Katie y su sentido de la moda, que la noche anterior se había lucido. Era una pena que George se lo hubiera perdido, seguro que hubiera hecho algún tipo de comentario sarcástico acerca de la túnica.

En todos los años desde que lo conocía, George sólo le había hecho un cumplido. Después de que su primer artículo apareciera en la sección de deportes del Profeta, el muchacho había dicho «sabía que eras tan lista como guapa». Y después no había dicho nada más.

Con los años, los dos se habían vuelto más cercanos. Angelina y Lee lo habían ayudado a echar a andar la tienda después de la guerra. Y lo habían acompañado en todo momento, cuando las cosas habían pasado por lo peor. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses no hacían más que discutir. Se estaba poniendo un tanto cansino, pero no había forma de salir de ese círculo vicioso.

A lo mejor la apuesta había sido una mala idea. Por otro lado, estaba Sebastian, que era guapísimo y tenía unos abdominales para rallar chocolate. Lástima que le faltara el sentido del humor. La noche anterior Angelina había intentado hacer un chiste, pero el chico se había limitado a mirarla sin entender. Y cuando ella le había explicado la broma, él había soltado una risita floja y ahí había quedado todo.

A George le hubiera hecho gracia, seguro que sí.

Angelina gruñó y se echó sobre el sofá. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en George cuando tenía a un maravilloso y guapo jugador de quidditch a sus pies? George Weasley era un inmaduro insoportable y no se merecía un segundo de su atención.

No, señor. Angelina era una mujer inteligente e independiente. George no iba a cambiar su opinión acerca de Sebastian, que al menos tenía la decencia de decirle que se veía guapa cuando la veía.

 **V. Tercer round: cita doble**

Sorprendentemente, Sebastian había aceptado la sugerencia de George. Por supuesto, Angelina no lo había puesto así, con esas palabras. Sólo había dicho que uno de sus amigos quería conocerlo y que era posible que viniera con su novia.

Habían quedado en tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante y Angelina no podía evitar sentirse un tanto ansiosa. Esperaba que George se comportara como un adulto, al menos. Pero desde la mañana en la que el chico había aparecido en su casa no dejaba de pensar en él.

Maldito fuera el cretino de George Weasley.

Se suponía que tenía que estar feliz y contenta, porque Sebastian era un chico genial. Y si la noche anterior había demostrado algo, era que estaba enamorado de ella. O que al menos sentía algo.

Iba a ganar esa apuesta, porque era absolutamente imposible que George hubiera enamorado a una chica en ese tiempo. Después de todo, era George. Incapaz de hacer nada en serio en toda su vida. Todo era una colosal broma y él estaba más que dispuesto a jugar todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

Cuando ella y Sebastian llegaron al pub, George y la chica aún no llegaban. Mientras ellos se sentaban en una de las mesas junto a la pared, Sebastian le pasó una mano por la cintura y le besó la frente.

—Creo que después me tocará presentarte a mis amigos —dijo susurrando—. Seguro que les encantará conocerte.

Angelina sonrió.

—Claro, me encantaría —respondió.

—Genial, porque pasado mañana tenemos una cena con el alto mando del equipo. Es algo formal, pero seguro que nos lo pasaremos bien —dijo él, sonriendo.

Antes de que Angelina dijera algo, la voz de George resonó en el local.

—¡Angelina, querida! ¡Ya hemos llegado! —exclamó. La tal Zara iba del brazo del joven, con un vestido cortísimo. Angelina estaba segura de que si levantaba los brazos, le verían los calzones—. Lamento la tardanza, Zara aquí presente se estaba poniendo guapa. Más guapa, claro está.

La joven los saludó ofreciéndoles la mano con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo que Angelina quisiera arrancarle los dientes de a uno.

—Sebastian —se presentó el jugador de quidditch, que se había quedado mirando a George con una ceja inquisitiva—. Un placer.

—¿Pedimos algo?

Unos minutos después, cada uno tenía un trago adelante y Angelina estaba pensando en las maneras más divertidas de arrancarse los ojos. Zara no dejaba de reírse de cada una de las tonterías que decía George, jugueteando con los botones de la camisa del joven —sí, se había puesto una camisa por una vez en su vida, y sus ojos parecían más brillantes—, mientras Sebastian sostenía la mano de Angelina.

—¿Así que tienes una tienda de bromas? —preguntó él—. Nunca fui muy fanático de Zonko, pero la verdad es que a veces tenían cosas interesantes.

—Estamos pensando en comprar Zonko, de hecho. El negocio va bien y queremos una tienda en Hogsmeade. Probablemente ni siquiera le cambiaríamos el nombre, por las memorias.

—No me lo habías contado —dijo Angelina.

—Es algo nuevo. Fue idea de Verity, que supo que el dueño de Zonko está pensando en vender. Aún no tenemos nada decidido.

—George tiene mucha ambición —dijo Zara, sonriéndole de manera encantadora al joven—. Y muy listo.

—Sí, es una pena que sea tan idiota de vez en cuando —replicó Angelina con una mirada sarcástica dirigida a su amigo—. Pero bueno, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito —añadió mirando a Zara—. Pero seguro que puedes encontrar algo mejor.

—Con amigas así, seguro que no necesito enemigos —replicó George—. Sebastian, amigo, escúchame y sal corriendo lo antes posible. A mi amiga le gusta criticar todo.

—¿De verdad? Conmigo no ha sido nada más que encantadora —dijo el aludido, besando el dorso de la mano de Angelina—. De hecho, antes de que ustedes llegaran, le estaba diciendo que tengo un evento al que me encantaría que me acompañara.

—Cuidado. Le gusta comer con la boca llena —bromeó George, ganándose una patada por debajo de la mesa por parte de Angelina—. ¡Oye!

Angelina se limitó a sonreír y a estrechar la mano de Sebastian. Tenía que sentirse bien. Era perfecto, la trataba bien y la quería. O algo así. Al menos podía estar segura de que se sentía atraído por ella.

Sebastian estaba hablando de algo con George y Zara, pero ella no podía prestarle atención. A lo mejor era que se le había subido el alcohol a la cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas.

A ella le gustaba, de eso estaba segura. Pero no se sentía cómo se suponía que debía hacerlo. No había mariposas en su estómago, ni un deseo irreprimible de estar con él. Nada de eso. Se sentía bien, pero nada más.

Por un momento, se dio cuenta de que George la estaba mirando fijamente, mientras jugaba con el vaso de whisky de fuego que tenía adelante.

Angelina apartó la mirada.

Maldito fuera George Weasley.

-o-

 **VI. Knock out**

La noche anterior había terminado con ella pidiéndole a Sebastian que la acompañara a casa. Aunque cuando él se había ofrecido a pasar la noche, la joven le había dicho que le dolía la cabeza y que lo vería al día siguiente.

Al terminar con su turno en el periódico, Angelina decidió ir a ver a Katie. Había recibido una lechuza de Sebastian en la que él le preguntaba si quería verlo esa noche, pero ella le había dicho que tenía planes con una amiga.

Katie le abrió la puerta del departamento vestida con un viejo sweater de quidditch de Gryffindor. Parecía más tranquila que cuando había llegado a la casa de Angelina unos días antes.

—¿Cómo va todo?

—He quedado mañana a hablar con Oliver —respondió la chica—. No quiero pensar demasiado en esto, dime que tienes una cita con Sebastian para que pueda distraerme.

—No exactamente —dijo ella, sentándose en el sofá junto a su amiga, que hizo aparecer dos tazas de té frente a ellas—. Creo que tengo un problema más grave.

—¿Un problema más grave? —Katie alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

—No sé. Creo que… creo que siento algo por George.

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo George? ¿George Weasley? —Katie estuvo a punto de derramar su taza de té—. Por Circe, Angelina. ¿Y se lo has dicho?

—Por supuesto que no. Estamos en plena apuesta —replicó Angelina—. Y no pienso perder esto.

—¿Cómo fue lo de ayer?

—No sé. Raro. Creo que fui demasiado desagradable con él. Y no le presté mucha atención a Sebastian porque estaba demasiado ocupada comiéndome la cabeza porque creo que me gusta George. Y Sebastian quiere que lo acompañe a una cosa con los dueños del equipo —dijo Angelina—. Me siento fatal, Katie.

—Por mucho que me gustaría decirte «te lo dije», creo que ya lo sabes. Menudo lío has armado, Angelina.

—Ya. No necesito que me lo digas. —Angelina gruñó y bebió un trago de su taza—. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Literalmente cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Viste el nuevo uniforme de las Arpías? Es horroroso.

—Esto me sirve.

Angelina y Katie empezaron a hablar acerca de la liga de Quidditch, un tema que parecía ser lo suficientemente neutral para mantenerlas dentro de un espacio seguro. Angelina lo agradeció, aunque una esquinita de su cabeza, George Weasley parecía haberse instalado perpetuamente.

Maldito fuera.

-o-

 **VII. Cómo perder a un hombre**

Angelina se miró al espejo y soltó un suspiro. Llevaba la túnica que había comprado en Madame Malkin's unos días antes. No se le había ocurrido que iba a tener una oportunidad de usarla tan pronto.

Cuando Sebastian llegó a buscarla, le había dado muchos cumplidos. Pero Angelina no podía dejar de pensar en que no eran esos los cumplidos que ella estaba esperando. Por estúpido que sonara, quería saber qué pensaba él.

La cena era en un castillo que se usaba de vez en cuando para eventos, cerca de la costa de Cornualles. La decoración era preciosa, con velas flotando en el aire como en Hogwarts. Siempre habían sido su parte favorita de las cenas en el colegio. Sebastian se había comportado como un perfecto caballero, presentándola a todo el mundo.

Después de un rato, Angelina se había disculpado para salir a uno de los balcones. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco por unos momentos.

Con lo que no contaba era que Sebastian saliera detrás de ella.

—¿Te he dicho que te ves guapísima con esa túnica? —dijo, abrazándola por detrás y besándole el cuello.

—Gracias —musitó ella, apartándose ligeramente, pero él volvió a abrazarla y la giró para que ella quedara mirándolo a la cara.

—Tengo algo que decirte —dijo Sebastian—. Y probablemente te parecerá una locura, porque apenas nos conocemos.

Angelina cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que venía para ella, pero no sabía cómo responder.

—Creo que eres una de las mujeres más especiales e interesantes que he tenido la suerte de conocer. —Siguió diciendo él—. Y quiero que… ya sabes, seamos algo más que…

—Sebastian, no. Por favor. —Lo interrumpió ella. El joven le devolvió una mirada extrañada—. Maldita sea, no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Eres un gran tipo, pero no creo que esto resulte, Sebastian. No creo que funcione.

—¿Por qué? —Sebastian parecía devastado por las palabras de la joven.

—Porque no siento lo mismo. —Se obligó a decir Angelina—. De verdad, lo lamento, pero... no te mereces esto.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que creo que no tenemos que seguir juntos. Esto no va a terminar bien. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

—¿Qué?

Angelina sabía que si seguía ahí, todo iba a terminar muy mal. Había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por no herirlo, pero quizás no había forma de que no saliera dañado. Había sido jodidamente tonta, pero no se podía llorar sobre la leche derramada.

—Tengo que irme, Sebastian. Perdón —musitó ella antes de coger su varita y desaparecerse. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró a sí misma en el Callejón Diagon. Frente a Sortilegios Weasley, que aún tenía las luces del despacho encendidas.

Ni siquiera había pensado en dónde quería ir. Pero ahí había acabado.

Su subconsciente era un cabrón de proporciones épicas.

Pero Angelina estaba decidida a cambiar las cosas. Nunca había sido una cobarde en su vida y no pensaba empezar ahora. Cogiendo la falda de su vestido con una mano, se encaminó a la puerta trasera del local y golpeó con fuerza.

Como siempre, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. George siempre había sido descuidado, pero nunca lo había agradecido tanto.

—¡George! ¡George! —gritó mientras subía por las escaleras hacia los despachos del segundo piso—. Sé que estás aquí, George Weasley. No te escondas.

—Por Merlín, Angelina —el muchacho se asomó por las escaleras. Tenía el pelo desordenado y las pecas se le notaban más que nunca. Seguro se había quedado dormido mientras trabajaba en algo nuevo—. No es necesario gritar tanto, mujer. ¿Qué tienes puesto?

—Una túnica de gala —dijo ella. No sabía qué decir, pero siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta quedar frente a frente con George, que había bajado unos cuantos peldaños.

—Iba a verte mañana. Has ganado la dichosa apuesta —dijo él, acomodándose la camiseta de Las Brujas de Macbeth que llevaba, vieja y desgastada—. Zara se aburrió de mí. Al parecer no soy tan irresistible como creía. Y tu Sebastian no te quitaba los ojos de encima el otro día, así que enhorabuena. Has ganado —añadió.

—Respecto a eso… —Angelina inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. Creo que yo también perdí, George.

—¿Se dio cuenta de que eres una loca controladora? —se burló él con una mueca divertida—. ¿O es sólo un idiota promedio?

—Creo que la idiota soy yo —dijo ella—. Empezó a declararse y le dije que no, que no podía estar con él.

—¿Por qué? —George la miraba desde arriba, con una mueca que decía que no entendía nada—. ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

—Maldita sea, George. ¿Me vas a hacer decirlo? —reclamó ella.

—¿Decir qué cosa? —El joven parecía confundido, como si no acabara de despertar del todo.

—Que no pude decirle que sí a Sebastian porque resulta que no siento nada por él, pero sí siento algo por ti, idiota —dijo ella. George le devolvió una mirada confundida y Angelina decidió tomar el toro por las astas. Subió el último escalón que la separaba de él y lo besó en los labios.

Por un momento, el joven pareció sorprendido, pero pronto le rodeó la cintura con las manos, profundizando el beso. Angelina se aferró a él como si no hubiera nadie más en todo el mundo.

—¿He sido lo suficientemente clara? —dijo cuando se separaron después de lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad.

—Sabes que soy un poco lento para estas cosas. Creo que necesito otra explicación —dijo él inclinándose sobre ella para besarla de nuevo—. Menos mal que has tenido el valor de venir aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, por si no te había quedado claro, también siento algo por ti, Angelina. Aunque seas una loca controladora.

Ella le golpeó el hombro con suavidad, pero no pudo evitar una risita apretada contra su pecho.

—Menudo par estamos hechos.

—Podría ser peor, ¿no?

—Muchísimo peor.

* * *

 _George y Angelina son OTP. En mi primera versión había algo de angst porque George piensa que Angelina está con él porque se parece a Fred. Y ella tiene que recordarle que para empezar, nunca fue la novia de Fred, y que ella es perfectamente capaz de distinguirlos desde que estaba en el colegio. Y que lo quiere a él, por sobre todas las cosas._

 _En fin, voy volviendo a las andadas de a poco. A ver si puedo actualizar fics dentro de poco._

 _¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
